Fire on Ice, Ice on Water, Water on Fire
by indipindy16
Summary: "Fire on Ice, Ice on Water, Water on Fire, they are the elements. Only one can save us from them- the element cat." Elementkit was named for her coat. But maybe there is more depth than that. Nobody in her family is a tortishell, and when she finds the power to fight against StarClan, and Jayfeather gets a prophecy about her, the three start to get edgy about Dovewing's daughter...
1. DEATH?

The leaf rustled in the wind. A tiny tortishell kit leaped on it, scruchning it into a ball. That's me- Elementkit. I was named that because some of my blotches are bluey-grey like water, my base colour is ice-white, and I have firey-ginger blotches on my tail and face. Ice, water, and fire. It is leaf-fall, so I'm very happy. I'm in the hollow.I am going to go down top the lake now- oh no. Theres Mum. she doesn't like me leaving the nursery, and is angry whenever I do. Her real name is Dovewing, but I normally just call her Mum. Theres Dad- Bumblestripe. And my brother, Stripeykit, following behind. He looks just like Dad, but I don't look like any of my relations. Maybe Millie's family had some tortishell in them? Oh well. I'll never know. Millie never talks of her family and relations in twolegplace way over at the old forest. She likes tob just snuggle up with Greystripe most of the time.

"Elementkit! get back in the nursery!" My mother mewed from across the clearing. I slunk towards her, eavesdropping on her conversation with my father. "Oh well. One girl and one boy? That's _two_ kits! It's like only yesterday I was a normal warrior!"She squeaked as both I and Stripeykit dived meneath her to suckle. Dad purred at Mum, and took me by the scruff, pulling me away. I squealed, wanting more, but Dad already had me by the scruff. I struggled, trying to get out of his grip, as my mother used her tail to bat Stripeykit away. A last, she expertly picked him up by the scruff. Daisy left the nursery, and Ferncloud stirred in the elder's den, poking her head out. Bumblestripe passed mec on to Daisy, who helped Mum into the nursery. Finally they dropped me and my brother down onto a soft bed of moss, which was new from Cherrypaw replacing the old moss. Mum slithered down with us, and at last let me and Stripeykit suckle. I slowly drifted into sleep.

When I woke it was the middle of the night. Trees crashed in the wind. Mum and Stripeykit were asleep, and it seemed like the whole clan was as well. So what had woken me? I got up, and stretched. Daisy was not a snorer, like everyone else in the den at the momment. Then I heard it. I nudged my way out of the den. I had heard the snap of a twig, too loud to be a piece of prey scuttling around in the hollow. It took me a few seconds to get acostomed to the dim light, but easily made out the fdigure of a cat on the other side of the hollow. I sniffed. _Ivypool!_ She slithered up and out of the hollow through some sort of secret entrance. I am following her now. Wow, that hurts. These rocks are last I get to the top. Ivypool doesn't notice me. She turns left toward the Shadowclan border, and I follow her.

I had never been out of camp before, and her mysterious outing was making me curious. I'm keeping a safe distance from her, so she won't smell me. Anyway, she's upwind, not me. Finally, we get to the border. I smell another cat. Mmm... just like Brambleclaw! It must be Tigerheart. They touch noses. Suddenly I realise what is going on between them, and raced back to camp. I had to tell Dovewing! I raced straight back into the hollow, and tumbled over the high ledge. I wailed out, waking half the clan. Firestar leaped to the highledge just in time to see me hit the ground and get knocked out.


	2. BOWSE ELEMENTKIT!

I looked around. There were goofy clouds all around me. _Where am I?_ I thought desperately. I spun round at the soun opf wind, and saw it. Thirty or so cats were around me. _I must at the moonpool!_ I realised. But why were there clouds? And who were these cats? I suddenly realised that these cats were no more than blue, starry, whispy, air shaped like cats. A she-cat stepped forward. I could hardly make out her blue-grey coat from all of the stars swirling around it. I then realised who they were. _This must be Bluestar! Since I'm at what I think looks like the moonpool, I'm probably with Starclan! But __**why**__ am I here?_ I thought to myself. Then Bluestar spoke.

"It is your time, my dear. I am here to welcome you to the ranks of Starclan-" She was interupted by me. "But I don't want to go! It's _**not**_ my time! I'm not even an apprentice yet!" I squealed defiantly. Bluestar stayed calm, whilst I stepped a few fox tails backwards. Meanwhile, the rest of Starclan was not so calm. Suddenly five cats apeared. One was a dark tabby with amber eyes, another a second dark tabby with ice-blue eyes, next a grey-pelted and blue-eyed tabby-tom, and finally another dark tabby, but his eyes had been scratched so badly you couldn't make out the colour. _This must be Tigerstar, Hawkfrost, Darkstripe, and Brokenstar! _I thought.

"What's this? A cat refusing to die?Well, she's already dead, so you won't mind me taking her!" Tigerstar mewed, stepping toward me. "No! I've heard what you did to Ivypool! You'll just make me kill Firestar or something!" I hissed. I'd heard of how the Dark Forest worked from her mother. Then I remembered what I had been setting out to tell everybody. Before I could think in depth, Tigerstar snarled. "You dare say that to me!" And with that he pounced.

I antisipated his move, and rolled sideways to dodge the attack. Then I raked my claws along his side, moving down the spine to bite his tail. He growled, then squealed like a kit as I used the tail to twist him round in the air above my head. At last I smacked his body down, creating a dent in the earth, and knocking him out. I turned to Starclan as the other Dark Forest warriors slunk away, scared."You have proven your strength, loyalty, and will to stay living. You may go back home now." Bluestar told me reluctantly, and I bounded home.

_*****IN STARCLAN THAT NIGHT*****_

"I must send a sign to Jayfeather. Elementkit is too powerful. With time she will control the elements, but untill then, she needs someone brave to show her how without raging the forest with fire, vanquishing it with water, freezing the water over with ice, and then melting the ice with fire all in the same moon." Yellowfang croaked, standing up. She had no aches or pains in Starclan, but her legs were still rusty after resting so long as a real cat. She was in a clearing in the Starclan forest, surrounded by large Starclan warriors of each clan, all speaking of that afternoon's events. Bluestar nodded in agreement to Yellowfang's suggestion. The grey cat was absorbed in light, and dissapeared to her destination.

_*****BACK AT THE HOLLOW, IN THE MEDICINE DEN*****_

I stirred half-heartedly. I wad in the medicine den. I got out of my new make-shift nest, and went to find Jayfeather's. I poked my head inside, and jabbed his belly with my paw. He stirred, bickering, then realised that I was there. "Oh! You're back!" Jayfeather said, getting up, stretching, and licking his chest fur. We left, and I told him everything, even about Ivypool and Tigerheart. He was pretended to be shocked to hear about how I had stopped them taking me to Starclan, and he was very convincing. But not convincing enough. I noticed the half hearted expression in his eyes easily. "You've heard the story before, haven't you?" She said curiously. He nodded reluctantly."Yellowfang sent me a dream. She told me everything about you. Then she gave a prophecy..." He tailed of into a long story.

**COOL, GUYS! HOPE YOU LIKE IT! (: 3 YAY! (IT WAS VERY FUNNY TO WRITE THE TIGERSTAR-ELEMANTKIT FIGHTING SEQUENCE. HE WAS BEATEN BY A ****_KIT_****!)**


	3. AN AGREEMENT

**_***JAYFEATHER P.O.V***_**

_"Fire on Ice, Ice on Water, Water on Fire, these are the elements. Only one can save us from them - the element cat."_

Jayfeather woke suddenly. His heart was thudding. His ears were pounding. His mouth felt dry. A prophecy from Starclan. And he could just guess who on earth it was about.

_*****ELEMENTKIT AGAIN*****_

I sighed. _Will Mum __**ever**__ stop worrying about me?_ I thought. _She won't stop talking! _My mother spoke again. "You made us all really worried out there!" She added, "Why on earth were you out of camp at night, anyway?" and I caught Ivytail's eye. Their blue depths consumed me, and I couldn't bear betraying her secret. "I couldn't sleep." I replied sheepishly. Mum gave me a hard look of disbelief. It went on for a few seconds of awkward silence. At last she broke her gaze and replied, in a more motherly and soothing tone. "Well, at least you're alright. Come on - you should rest." She put her tail on my shoulder, then guided me to the nursery where Stripeykit was already in his nest. We joined him, and my mother soon went to sleep. But not me.

I slithered away, quiet as a snake, to the nursery's entrance. I slipped out, and headed for the Warrior's den. There I found Ivypool. She was my mother's sister, and I had to speak to her. She jumped slightly when she saw me, but after that she just watched as I slithered on my belly towards her. Nobody else was in the den. I slipped into her nest. We spoke. "I went out the other night, saw you with Tigerheart, and came back to tell everbody, but I see what he meansto you now. Your secret is safe with me." She gave me a look of silent thanking, and I left the den to get back to my own. Then I at last slept.

**SORRY IT'S SO SHORT. I'LL MAKE A LONGER ONE IN A FEW DAYS. HOPE YOU LIKE!**


	4. SECRET'S NO LONGER A SECRET

I bounced up and down joyfully. It had been what felt like years since my 'death' and then 'coming back to life', but it was just a few moons. Now I was going to be apprenticed!

About a moon ago Firestar had died, and Cinderheart had given birth to four kits - Firekit, Bluekit, Spottedkit, Yellowkit, and Lionkit. Firekit had gone around camp since he could talk, telling everyone that he was Firestar. Suddenly Bramblestar leaped to the Highledge.

"This sun high, we gather to name two new apprentices. Come forward, you two. Stripeykit and Elementkit, from this day forward, until you have earned your warrior names, you will be known as Stripeypaw and Elementpaw. Berrynose. You are ready for an apprentice. You shall be mentor to Stripeypaw. I expect you to pass on all I taught you to this apprentice." He flicked his tail towards my brother, who was leaping around in circles. Stripeypaw stopped, and touched noses to his new mentor.

"Ivypool. You will be mentor to this apprentice." Bramblestar flicked his tail to me. "I expect you to pass on all that Cinderheart taught you to Elementpaw." We touched noses. I grinned. I'm going to get along well with my mentor. Since it's only sun high, We start immediately. As the clan withers back to their dens and to patrols, Ivypool leads me to the training clearing - She'll show me round the territory later. We are doing battle training first. I use the move I did with Tigerstar. She ends up in the medicine den for a long time.

_***** JAYFEATHER P.O.V*****_

"We have to do something. Dovewing, we need to. Elementpaw has the power of the elements. She needs to understand it. We need to help her." Lionblaze insisted. We were in Bramblestar's den, discussing the troublesome cat.

"She could easily get up to no good." I growled. I couldn't see, but I could picture Bramblestar. I delved deep - he was feeling fustration at me... and then pity? Before I had time to ask, Dovewing spoke.

"Jayfeather! Right now she's just sleeping!" She insisted.

"We know that some people aren't _just_ sleeping when they dream though, haven't we?" I told her defiantly, though it was aimed for Ivypool. I immediately regretted it.

"It's not my fault Ivypool went to the dark forest!" Dovewing flashed back. "And anyway, the war with the Dark Forest is _over_."

"Speaking of Ivypool, where is she? I didn't see her when I came to see you, Bramlestar." Lionblaze pointedly asked, taking them off of such a dark subject. Dovewing gasped, obviously casting out her senses.

"She's at the Shadowclan border with..." She shuddered.

"Who?" Bramblestar demanded.

"...Tigerheart."

**DUN DUN DUN! WOOHOO! SADLY I WON'T BE POST IN A WHILE, I'M GOING ON HOLIDAY. ANYWAY, SEE YOU LATER! BYE!**


End file.
